


A Kiss For Luck

by Jedi9



Series: Shiara [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi9/pseuds/Jedi9
Summary: Liara visits Shepard on the Normandy before her girlfriend leaves for the Omega Relay. She has a surprise for her, and little does she know that Shepard also has plans for the evening.  This short story happens right after the Shadow Broker DLC mission.





	A Kiss For Luck

Liara had always been the most beautiful Asari in Shepard’s eyes, but the purple and blue dress she was now wearing made her look even more stunning. T’Soni was leaning against the door frame, her fingers tapping on the cold metal as Shepard walked toward her.

The fabric of the dress was hugging her forms perfectly, leaving very little to the imagination. Jane was glad that she came, with her new job as the Shadow Broker, it was complicated for Liara to spend time with her girlfriend nowadays.

“Damn Liara, where were you hiding that dress, I’ve never seen you with it before?” Shepard took her warm hand and led her inside.

“I bought it a couple of months ago, I saved it for special occasions,” Liara said as she sat on a homemade ottoman.

“So I’m special then? Good to know.” Shepard joked. She took a seat at the other end of the table and poured wine into two empty glasses.

Liara laughed and took the glass Shepard was handing her, and reached under the table with her free hand. Her fingers disappeared into a small pocket, grabbed a little box and slid it out of the dress. She sat the little box on top of the circular table, her index gently stroked the red and white wrapping, and her eyes fixed Shepard once more.

“What’s this?” Jane asked as she took the box. She examined the weight of the box, shook it and was surprised to hear a muffled noise that sounded like two pieces of metal hitting each other.

“Open it.”

Jane tore the wrapping away and opened the cover impatiently. In the box was a gleaming silver necklace with a green diamond at the end of the chain. Shepard’s eyes widened at the sight of the heavenly jewel; she tried to say something but had no words that could express her feelings. The Perl was beautiful and barely weighed anything, which came as a surprise to Jane.

“Thank you, Liara, it’s amazing!” Jane put on the necklace and lovingly touched the diamond with a finger.

“The Pearl is from Thessia; our best artisans crafted it.” Liara pointed at the diamond. “The inside of the rock is filled with Element Zero, that’s why it has a blueish glow.”

“I’ll keep it on me when I travel to the Omega relay,” Shepard said.

Liara’s eyes darkened a bit at the mention of the relay; she knew that the odds weren’t in Shepard’s favor, she knew that, after having just reunited with her, she could lose her all over again.

“I’ll come back Liara, I promise.” Shepard reached for her hand, took it and squeezed it.

“You can’t promise something like that Shepard,” Liara replied.

“Hey, I wasn’t brought back from the dead just to die on this mission. I promise you; I will come back to you!”

Liara leaned over and gave Shepard a long kiss; her eyes closed as their lips met. “A kiss for luck!”

“Oh, you can do better than just a kiss!” Jane said as she got up to her feet and walked toward the asari.

In one swift move, she took Liara in her arms, carried her to the bed, and dropped her on the mattress. Liara seized the Commander by the waist, yanked her down on the bed and began stripping her of her clothes.

Liara pulled Shepard close and kissed her hard on the lips, she enjoyed the feel of Shepard’s warm and smooth skin under her fingers as she moved them along the elegant line of her neck. She mapped every detail of Jane’s body in her mind so that whenever she closes her eyes, she could remember her girlfriend in vivid details. The pleasant fragrance of the young woman’s short red hair left a sweet smell of cherry in her nose.

Liara deepened her embrace with Shepard, scared that if she let go of her, Jane would disappear beyond the Omega Relay and never come back to her. No matter how hard the Commander tried to reassure her that all will be okay, Liara knew that there was a significant chance that Jane would die on this mission. She forced herself not to cry as Shepard began to undress her, she didn’t want her loving girlfriend to worry more than she had to.

“Careful with the dress!” Liara warned when she felt Jane’s hands creeping under the garment.

Shepard carefully removed the expensive dress, set it on the back of the chair next to the bed, and then began kissing Liara’s neck. Her wet, glossy lips moved slowly against her throat, making Liara shiver in delight. The asari felt her girlfriend’s loving touch on her tummy, her fingers circling around it. Jane was so strong and yet so delicate at the same time. Shepard’s creamy green eyes were filled with emotions; ranging from happiness, to excitement, to pure sexual desire.

Liara touched and kissed Jane lightly on one shoulder, she sucked gently on the white, delicate skin and made her way up her neck, where she spent some time nibbling at the soft flesh. Jane’s breathing increased while Liara sucked at her throat, occasionally touching the skin with her tongue.

T’Soni gasped when Jane seized her breasts with both hands and played with her nipples. She cupped the human’s breast with one hand and buried the other in Shep’s short red hair, letting the loose strands pass between her fingers. Liara, like all Asari, had no hair on her body; she was always fascinated by how soft, and beautiful Shepard's hair was.

Shepard hovered above Liara; her hands explored the familiar blue body under her in a hurry, and she began rubbing her crotch against the asari’s, her hips rocking back and forth quickly. The body to body contact made the two women shiver and moan, Liara’s head rolled back when a wave of pleasure washed over her. They had both spent a long time apart, and now they had the chance to catch up with one another. Of course, they couldn’t make up for all the time they had lost, but Liara made sure to enjoy every second she had with Shepard.

Jane bent down and sucked Liara’s left nipple; she used her tongue to roll it and play with it. Liara clasped her fingers hard in Shepard's hair and tugged unconsciously at the locks she held. Jane groaned painfully, the guttural sound she let out was muffled in Liara’s tits, but loud enough for the asari to hear.

“Sorry!” Liara apologized.

“Don’t worry about it!” Shepard replied.

Jane rolled Liara over until the asari's back was turned to her. She placed her mouth on the warm skin behind Liara’s neck and nipped gently at the soft blue flesh. Shepard lost herself in Liara, all the things that were troubling her minutes ago were now pushed away into a dark corner of her mind.

She put two fingers in her mouth, and when she was satisfied that they were wet enough, slowly slid them inside Liara’s clit. “Goddess!” Liara moaned loudly, her breathing picked up in pace when Shepard began thrusting her moisty fingers inside her, going deeper after each thrust.

“Fuck! I’ve missed this!” Jane moaned. Her eyes closed when her head began to spin, all her senses were heightened during this state of pleasure. Sweat dripped down her forehead, and fatigue began to creep its way inside her fingers and wrist, but Shepard forced herself to maintain an even pace.

Liara rolled her head back; her head tentacles buried themselves in Jane’s red hair; she felt Shepard’s lips closing against one of her tentacles. The asari took her lover’s free hand and placed it on her breasts. Shepard’s mouth found refuge once again at the back of her neck, and her fingers were now slowing down a notch.

Liara grabbed the back of Shepard’s hand and pushed Jane’s fingers quickly and deeply inside her cunt, going faster and faster after each thrust.

She breathed hard as she orgasmed, cumming all over Shepard’s fingers and hand. She felt sweat running down her face, and she trembled a little bit as Jane removed her fingers from her.

“Your turn!” she told Shepard.

Liara pinned the human on the mattress and began kissing her on the mouth. Shepard’s green eyes gleamed with pleasure when the asari’s lips trailed over her breasts, all the way down her waist.

But, Liara was in no hurry to start pleasing Shepard, so she began stroking the Commander’s hips while kissing lightly on her left ankle. She knew that Shepard was a little bit more sensitive on her left side, she had discovered that fact after the third time she had had sex with her.

After kissing her way up to Jane's crotch, Liara finally circled her tongue around Shepard’s clit, teasing her very slowly, careful not to penetrate her sex. She knew how to make Jane beg; she had done it countless times before.

“C’mon Liara, stop jerking around!” Shepard said impatiently before grabbing one of Liara's head tentacles.

The asari chuckled and waited a little while longer before she finally penetrated Shepard’s sex. Her tongue delved deep inside and thrust quickly; she felt Shepard’s hands clasping her head harder while she moaned, her hips shaking uncontrollably as waves of pleasure hit the young woman.

Jane felt shivers running down her spine, her head was floating, and her skin was coated in sweat. She arched her back and screamed Liara’s name as another wave of extasy washed over her; she cupped her breasts with her free hand while the other pinned Liara’s head against her sex.

“Wait, I have an idea!” Shepard said between two gasps. Liara’s eyes looked up curiously at Shepard, her tongue slowly moving out of Shepard’s clit.

“What is it?” Liara asked.

“We’ll pleasure each other at the same time, just bring that ass of yours over here!” Shepard laid Liara on her back and positioned herself on top of her so that they could both lick and suck each other's sex at the same time.

“Oh, that’s the spot!” Liara moaned as Shepard slid her tongue into her wet cunt. She grabbed Jane’s ass with both hands and brought her mouth back to her sex and started to suck it once again.

Jane’s screams of pleasure were muffled as she buried her mouth hard against Liara, licking the sticky liquid from her pussy before delving two fingers into her girlfriend. She felt the asari’s fingers clasping harder around her buttcheeks as she rode her into a wild frenzy, Shepard could barely contain herself any longer but wasn’t going to cum just yet, she was enjoying this moment too much. So, with gritted teeth, she let out a few moans and took deep breaths to calm herself, she wanted that moment to last forever, to be alone with Liara for all eternity.

Liara sucked harder and faster, occasionally moaning when Shepard managed to hit her G-spot, she kept going until they both orgasmed. Liara felt her whole body tremble slightly as the orgasm washed over her; her head dropped back on the bed. She was exhausted, and out of breath, her entire body was sweaty and incredibly hot.

Shepard and her laid on the bed next to each other, both were trying to catch their breaths before saying anything.

“Oh God, that was…Incredible!” Jane said between to gulps of air.

“You were incredible, Shepard,” Liara replied.

Jane crawled closer to Liara, and when she was at a hugging distance, clasped her arms around her asari girlfriend in a loving embrace. Liara closed her eyes; being held like that in Shepard’s arms made her feel safe, at peace.

“Will you stay with me for the night?” Jane asked in a hopeful tone.

“Yes, but only under one condition!” She said

“And that is?” Shepard asked impatiently.

“Make sure you come back in one piece!”

Jane smiled at her and promised her, for the second time that night, that she will do whatever was possible to make it out alive. Liara nodded at her and closed her eyes once more. It did not take long for the two of them to fall asleep and, for the first time in a long time, the two of them spent the whole night together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you have enjoyed the story. More is coming soon, so stay tuned.


End file.
